A World Without Alice
by karinaalicemanatee
Summary: Read and find out what happens when Alice decides to leave the Cullens behind!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

**Where Did This Come From?**

**"What's the point of me being here?", is all I think while I'm hiding in the attic of my home. These thoughts all started when I could no longer see my sister-in-laws' future. I am not needed in this house with so many people pushing me into seeing visions that are not going to happen. These past days, I have spent my time either in this attic or behind a couch.**

**"Alice?", I heard my beloved mate call my name.**

**"Yes?", was all I could answer back.**

**"Are you OK because I sense that you feel sad and regretful?"**

**"Yes I'm fine, don't come in.", I couldn't let him see how frustrated I was, I know it will just hurt him as much. The thoughts just kept coming back to me over and over and over again. Maybe I could go to the Volturi, they would definitely be ecstatic of my being there. Just as I finished the thought I heard a hiss down stairs, most likely from my brother reading my thoughts. I know he had a lot on his mind and didn't need his sister thinking about leaving them or worse.**

**I started feeling worse as the days past, and as my feelings grew more depressed the more my thoughts led to suicide. **

**"Alice, we need you down here right now!", ordered Edward. I quickly took a shower and got dressed in about 5 minutes thanks to my vampire speed.**

**"Can you please stop with the disturbing thoughts! Where did this all come from? Whats important is that we need to know if you can see if Bella will be fine until the end of this week because her heart beat is slowing down throughout the day since the placenta is feeding on her blood. Jacob, Seth, and Leah are now their own pack and are protecting us since Sam and the others want to attack. I need to stay linked to them and will need great concentration. It will be awfully nice of you if you could assure me that Bella and the placenta will be fine so that I can concentrate better without worrying about them or you!"**

**"You know I can't see there futures so clearly Edward. The only results are major headaches and you know that!"I yelled tired of his excuses no mater what they are.**

**"Try." He pleaded in a whispered.**

**I tried as hard as I could until I felt I had no more energy until small glimpses started showing until they faded because of my lack of strength.**

**"I can't, I told you this would happen..."**

**"Try harder Alice! you almost had it I read it threw your mind you hardly tried!" He screamed in my face while cutting me off.**

**This hurt to see him scream at me like this. The whole family was there in less than a minute.**

**"Since I don't try hard enough for you why don't you find someone who can! Apparently none of you need me, I'm useless!" I growled as loud as it would let me, then I did the only thing that I thought of, I ran away.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Followers**

**I ran as fast as I could knowing that there was a chance Edward could catch up to me. I had no where to go from here and had no idea if I should go to the Volturi and ask for my services or for my death. I decided that for now I would just help them as much as I could and then come back when I have cleared my thoughts, so far this is the only option that seemed more realistic for me to deal with.**

**Just then I heard something coming up behind me at full speed. I ran and ran as fast as I could knowing there was no point. I figured it was Jasper, Emmett, or Esme since the rest of my family was helping Bella in a way that I couldn't. Whoever it was jumped on my back and knocked me to the floor, It was Jasper. He bit/kissed me playfully on the neck but hard enough so that I felt what he was feeling. Just then a vision came to me that he wanted to run away with me and that I would give in and let him. I couldn't let this happen and risks his life.**

**"No, you can't come!", I said in a way that would try to make him understand.**

**"Why Alice, we can run away together please!?",he pleaded.**

**"No, Jasper."**

**"Yes!"**

**He still didn't listen to what I was trying to say.I did the only thing I could, I bit him with a few ounces of venom that flowed threw my mouth.**

**"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!",I heard him yell in pain and from then I knew I will not head towards the Volturi.**

**So I just ran and left my beautiful mate on the floor in agony, I will never forgive was no where I could really go that would let me think for awhile without my family following me. So I just ran and ran and ran just thinking of why I was truly running. I stopped at I cave that seemed abandoned and spent at least 4 weeks there, miserable, surrounded, quarantined. I thought about many things and decided that I was just over reacting and that I would soon go back to the house and apologize deeply to every one especially my mate.**

**As I was leaving the cave more followers came from behind me but this time it was the Volturi. There was Aro, Caius,Marcus, their wives the guard, and even Irina. This frightened me a little.**

**"Alice, it is so nice to see you again! We need your help and skill for a battle it will be over very quickly due to the amount of vampires I have brought with me", he explained with joy.**

**"Sure I will be glad to help, who are we battling against?",I questioned.**

**"You won't be even fighting cause of the amount of people we brought wit us",answered Caius.**

**"You'll see soon enough who we're battling against but you have to promise us that you will always be on our side or we will have to burn your ashes, is this understood ,Alice?"**

**"I promise and I fully understand", I answered unsure if I made the right choice. At least I'd be able to help someone.**

**On we went to the battle field that turned out to be a familiar place I've been then I realized what it was, it was the same clearing as the one where we had played baseball before! Except this time it was covered in snow, I wondered who were we up against so close to my home..............**


End file.
